The Return
by hobo-star
Summary: What happens when the group return and someone finds out anothers feelings for them major ET. sorry i've only watched a few episodes but i love the pairing. Read and Enjoy and Review. No Flames Please. Mwah


Taylor sat on the beach, it had been two weeks since Eric, Melissa, Abby and Jackson had left the group to explore the island and try and find the others. In that two weeks Taylor had never felt so alone and sad, after all her only company was 10 year old Lex and Nathan and Dayly. As Nathan and Dayly spent all their time together trying to ignore their love for each other. So Taylor was left with a 10 year old genius, which believe it or not was not that fun. So their she was sat on the beach just watching the waves lap at the shore line. She was thinking about the group that had left. When they had first left she thought she would have missed Jackson the most but when she had seen Eric walk off down the beach she felt like part of her was missing. God she missed Eric, don't get her wrong she missed the rest of them too but especially Eric. She had been in such deep thought that she hadn't heard Nathan come and sit next to her.

"Hey, Taylor are you ok?" he asked worriedly, she hadn't been her self since the others had left. They had all taken it hard but Taylor had taken it the hardest.

"No" she mumbled in reply

"Hey what's up?" Nathan replied, he pulled her into a hug when he realised that she was crying.

"I miss him, I mean I miss them all, but especially him" she sobbed into his shirt

"Who? Jackson?" he asked

"No, when they first left I thought I was going to miss Jackson the most but when I saw Eric walk away I felt as though part of me was being taken too" she whispered her reply

"What? I thought you didn't even like Eric" questioned a very confused Nathan

"Well I didn't used to but then over the last few weeks we've become close and I really felt a connection to him." Taylor replied once more.

"I still don't know why you miss him so much" asked a still confused Nathan. When he said this her head snapped up from his chest

"How would you feel if Dayly had decided to go to the other side of the island, that's what it feels like" she cried while glaring at him

"I'm sorry I didn't know you felt so strongly for him" Nathan whispered into her hair as he pulled her into another hug.

"Do you know what it felt like to have Eric choose Abby over me?" Taylor sobbed

"I'm sure he didn't mean it like that" Nathan comforted. After about an hour Taylor had calmed down.

"You know when he comes back you can tell him how you feel" Nathan told Taylor brightly

"That's if he even comes back, and he probably doesn't even like me the same way" she answered solemnly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he probably doesn't love me! He doesn't feel the same way about me" Taylor screamed the first part before her voice quietened to an almost whisper for the second part.

"Yes he does" someone in the shadows said. Taylor and Nathan span around to look at the shadows that the forest cast at the edge of the beach. From there Eric stepped out. Followed by then Melissa, Jackson and Abby. Taylor immediately ran and flung herself into Eric's arms with such force it knocked them both onto the floor. Meanwhile Nathan greeted Melissa and Jackson and they began to walk back to camp to greet the others and let them know of their safe return and also to leave Eric and Taylor to sort out their business.

When Taylor had flung herself into Eric's arms they had fell, her on top of him. She hugged him tightly and he returned the embrace with the same force. After about ten minutes of them just lying in each others arms Taylor finally looked up at Eric.

"Hey" she whispered not wanting to disturb the calm air around them or the moment that was happening between them. He smiled at her but said nothing so she carried on talking. "Erm, did you really mean it do you really feel the same way as I do" she carried on while not looking him in the eye for the whole sentence. His smile widened and he lifted her chin so that he could look her in the eye and right then he leaned forward to kiss her. It was a nervous kiss at first as though testing the waters but when he felt her return the kiss he attempted to deepen it by running his tongue along her bottom lip. She quickly accepted and their tongues softly brushed across each other. When the need of oxygen became to much for them they finally pulled away from each other resting their foreheads against each other.

"Of course I feel the same way. I love you Taylor and if I would have known you loved me back I wouldn't have left with Abby" Eric spoke softly to Taylor. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes because of the he had said it. It had been caring and full of love.

The End!


End file.
